Total Drama New Plane
by TDLucy
Summary: 15 new contestants go on another tour around the world! What conflicts will arise? Who's backstabbing who? And who will ultimately be the victor of Total Drama New Plane!


"Season seven of Total Drama...is now ready to roll!" Chris McLean said excitedly.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, but don't we need contestants?" his sidekick, Chef Hatchet, asked.

"I already have that covered, man! In fact, they're coming now! We've been filming the whole time!" the host responded. Chef looked at the camera.

"Really? Who might those contestants be?" the co-host asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you ask the bus that's coming now?"

"How did I not know about this?"

"Cause I keep secrets, Chef my friend." Chris smiled at him. "Now, 15 all new contestants are ready to compete in another tour around the world!"

"What happened to the Pahkitew Island cast?" Chef asked.

"You'll find out later!" Chris said in annoyance, glaring at him. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Proceed..." he grumbled.

"Alright! So our first new girl is a normal one, say hello to CARRIE!" Chris said with a smile.

"Hi Chris!" said a girl from the bus.

"Or at least in the realm of normal..." he muttered under his breath.

A blond haired Caucasian female came off of the bus. She had hazel eyes to go along well with her orange and blue sunset-themed slightly oversized tank top, her tan skirt, black leggings and Grey stilettos. She carried a blue backpack.

"What's in there?" Chris asked nervous.

"Oh! Well I heard that the game was taking place around the world and in case I got stuck in loser class with my team, I brought snacks so we wouldn't starve or gag on the food Chef would bring." Carrie explained nicely. "No offense to Chef of course!" she added with a nervous giggle as she saw him glaring at her.

"Okay...Next is NINA!" Chris announced as a Japanese-American girl came into view. She had black hair in two pigtails, indigo-black eyes and wore a blue Sailor-Moon type dress with matching blue shoes.

"Salome..." Nina said shyly.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU SPEAK PERSIAN?!" Carrie yelped excitedly. Nina looked down blushing a little.

"I can speak English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese and Persian." Nina responded.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Carrie yelped again.

"Our first male is Zane! And NO, it is NOT from One Direction **(A/N: I would die if it was)** GIRLS..." Chris said warning Nina and Carrie not to flip out, which caused Nina to say...

"I've never even heard of One Direction..." Carrie gasped in horror at her acquaintance.

"You've NEVER heard of One Direction?!" she screamed. Nina shook her head. Carrie's jaw dropped.

"Exactly why I told you beforehand, Carrie." Chris explained to her. "Cause I knew someone would react like this."

"And y'all just forgot about me?" a southern boy wondered aloud. Nina and Carrie turned to face a sandy brunette with tan skin who wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans and navy blue sneakers. "Just wondering..." Zane said waving to them.

"Yeah. You are _SO _not Zayn Malik." Carrie said to Zane.

"I don't even spell my name like his, so chill, girl." Zane replied.

"Who wants to meet our magician Daryl?" Chris asked rhetorically introducing the next contestant.

"Pick a card, any card!" a male voice said. A black haired, Caucasian boy wearing a black suit, black dress shoes and a blue cape came over to Nina.

"Twins much?" Carrie remarked at the look alikes.

"We aren't twins. I don't even know him!" Nina protested.

"Amazing..." Daryl breathed getting in Nina's face making her lean back, startled.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked worriedly. Just then, the next contestant came off of the bus. She had wavy brown hair, light tan skin, green eyes and wore a Grey t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and green high-tops.

"Julie! Welcome!" Chris said to her.

"Its really nice to meet you guys!" Julie said nicely waving to Carrie, Nina, Zane and Daryl.

"You five are now Team Plane Riders! Your team captain will be Carrie." Chris announced to the five of them.

"Cool!" Julie remarked.

"Anyone want a granola bar?" Carrie questioned her team. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Maybe later, Carrie." Zane responded.

"That's alright!" Carrie told him.

"So contestant 6 is-" Chris was cut off with a loud scream.

"ME!" the voice screamed happily. A blond, Caucasian girl with green, blue, pink and purple highlights in her hair and who wore a black tank top, a yellow-green jean skirt, sky blue leggings and black sneakers came into view.

Chris sighed. "Vora."

"YAY!" Vora screamed happily again. "I'M AN OFFICIAL TOTAL DRAMA CONTESTANT!"

"Sierra, much?" Zane questioned Chris.

"Vora isn't this season's Sierra, Zane. Vora is this season's Izzy."

A brunette girl with blue eyes, Caucasian skin and who wore a flower printed blouse, a white skirt and black high heels came into view muttering curse words under her breath. When she noticed the others she stopped cursing and Chris introduced her. The girl also has a small mole on her right cheek.

"This is Britney." Chris told them.

"Hi...!" Britney said uncertain of what the contestants would think of her. _Oh please! I'm POPULAR! Of COURSE everyone here will like me! _she thought to herself.

"Oh God no...BRITNEY?!" the next contestant cried out in agony. Britney whirled around to face the contestant.

This girl had black hair with purple and green highlights, was very pale and wore a purple and black sweatshirt, green shorts and purple sandals. Chris was about to announce her, but Britney beat him to it.

"AMALIA?!" she screamed in horror.

"Chris...!" Amalia whined.

"Not my problem you both auditioned, Amalia." Chris said in response. Another girl came off of the bus.

This girl was also very pale, but she had blue eyes. Brown hair in a bun, a dark green v-neck t-shirt, Grey shorts and blue sneakers.

"Hi there, Laurie." Chris greeted this girl. Laurie simply waved with a smile.

"So...This is it?" the next boy asked. He had black hair, black eyes, was African-American and wore a blue sweater, Grey jeans and white sneakers.

"Louie my man!" Chris said to him. "You, Laurie, Amalia, Vora and Britney-"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES AT ALL WORK IN THE SAME TEAM AS HER!" Britney and Amalia screeched in unison pointing to each other.

"You 5 are Team Liberty Climbers!" Chris finished ignoring the two enemies. "Your captain is Vora."

"YES!" Vora screamed in victory.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Britney cried. Chris ignored Britney's complaint yet again.

"After Louie, we have Nathaniel!" An African-American boy with black hair, glasses and who wore a yellow and maroon sweatshirt, black sweatpants and black and white "Adidas" sandals came into view.

"GRYFFENDOR!" Nathaniel shouted. Carrie, Nina and Britney got scared by this sudden cry.

"Yeah. This is our Harry Potter ner-I MEAN! Know It All!" Chris explained hoping nobody caught his mistake.

"Yo, wassup PEEPS! Kent's in the house and is prepared to ROCK THIS GAME!" the next contestant said happily.

Kent had brown hair, blue-rimmed glasses, light tan skin and wore a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers with white laces. Kent attempted to spin around like a cool person, but he tripped on his own feet and slammed his chin into the concrete. Julie gasped and rushed over to help him up. Louie went over at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" they shouted at Kent worriedly reaching their hands out to help him. Their hands touched and they stood Kent up together. They saw each other's hands on top of one another and looked up startled at the same time. Louie and Julie stared into each other's eyes still holding each other's hands.

"Um, guys?" Kent asked them, but they didn't pay attention. Britney decided to snap them out of their trance.

"What's the girl's name?" she asked.

"Julie?" Chris clarified.

"Louie and Julie! Sittin' in a tree!" Britney sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she added. When Julie and Louie sank in what Britney was saying, they let go of each other's hands, looked away and blushed madly.

"Shut it, Britney!" Amalia scolded her enemy.

"Fraternal twins?" Julie asked looking at them.

"I would be mortified. Enemies." Britney answered.

"I'm older than her by 2 months anyway." Amalia added making Britney glare at her. "Stop glaring at me or you're gonna get wrinkles young." Britney's eyes widened in horror and Amalia began hysterical laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Britney screamed. What nobody noticed was that Laurie was smirking evilly.

**CONFESSIONALS**

_**Laurie: I can't believe how naïve everyone here is! I'll be handed that million dollar briefcase before you all can recite the Declaration Of Independence ten times fast!**_

**END**

"Hey guys! What's up?" the next contestant greeted.

This contestant had straight brunette hair, Caucasian skin and wore a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves cut off to her forearms, a pair of black shorts similar to Heather's and white sneakers with the black Nike symbol.

"Alexis! Our final female contestant!" Chris stated.

"I actually prefer being called Alex..." Alexis stated.

"Too bad. There's another player named Alex, so we have to call you Alexis." Chris replied making Alexis rather angry.

"Why don't we just call you Ally?" Louie thought quickly.

"Too girly." Alexis said.

"Alice?"

"Um...Fine. Sounds fair." Alice agreed.

"Then call me Ron! Like Ron Weasley from Harry Potter!" Nathaniel said.

"I'm fine with calling Alexis 'Alice', but I am not calling you Ron." Chris said.

"Awe..."

"So here's your little problem Alex..." Chris greeted the next contestant. A ginger CHILD with black glasses and who wore a white t-shirt, black shorts and black sneakers came off of the bus. Britney decided to make a mean joke.

"Aren't gingers the ones with no souls?" she asked. Everyone gasped in horror at this. Alex cried at this.

"THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE (censored)!" Amalia screamed jumping at her. However, Louie restrained Amalia. Julie went over to the crying child and knelt down next to him. She held out a small bag of gummy bears and M&Ms.

"Want some candy?" she asked him.

"She said I have no soul!" Alex said with tears running down his face. Julie hugged him.

"You do have a soul. Britney is just a really mean person." she told Alex giving him the bag of candy she offered before. Alex took the bag and opened it.

"Finally, we have Matthias." Chris said.

A blond boy with black eyes, tan skin and who wore a black-rimmed white shirt, faded jeans and white sneakers came into view.

"Hey guys!" Matthias greeted the others. Chris ushered Alex and Julie to their respected teams.

"Matthias, Alice, Nathaniel, Alex and Kent, you five are Team Luggage Packers! Your team captain will be Nathaniel." Chris told them. "This world tour will be a little bit different. The two teams who don't win the challenge will BOTH be sent to elimination! Every thing else is the same." As if on cue, a large plane rolled into view.

"Whoa..." Carrie said shocked at the size of it.

"AWESOME!" yelled Vora.

Chris concluded the episode. "Where will we head first? Who will win? And who will be eliminated on the very first day? Find out next time on! Total! Drama! New Plane!"

**Eliminated: Nobody.**

**Team Plane Riders-**

*Carrie-The Normal Girl

Daryl-The Creepy Magician

Julie-The Nice Girl

Nina-The Shy Girl

Zane-The Southern Mistaken One

**Team Liberty Climbers-**

Amalia-The Unpopular Goth

Britney-The Popular Girl

Laurie-The Hidden Villain

Louie-The Quick Thinker

*Vora-The Anime Fan

**Team Luggage Packers-**

Alex-The Innocent Child

Alice-The Tomboy

Kent-The Attempt To Be Cool

Matthias-The Chill Guy

*Nathaniel-The Harry Potter Know It All

Key: regular typing-this contestant is in the game, bold writing-this contestant is eliminated from the game, star-this person was deemed the team captain. Alexis will be called Alice from now on.

**QOTD: Who is your favorite contestant? What is your elimination prediction? Who is your least favorite contestant?**


End file.
